Skateboarding Pharaoh
by yamixyugi-Sasunaru-yaoi-lover
Summary: Yugi and his friend's are at the skate park when they me Atem, a genius skater who can pull off Yugi's insane tricks with a few twists. Yugi is amazed 'cause that's never happened before. They ask him to join their group and Yugi wonders what will happen between Atem and himself.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello again my fellow readers! *Grins evilly*

Havoc: What with the face?

Me: Noooothiiiinnng

Havoc: ….

Me: Hee hee

Havoc: Two words Heather, two words. 'Bull'…'Shit'

Heather: *my famous chipmunk laugh*

Havoc: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIEEEEE! AHHHHHHHH! *Runs*

Me: HAH HAH HAH! Run, run as fast as you can! HAH! I am SO evil! YEAH!

Theaxher: I'm back.

Me: MY YAMI SELF! YOUR BACK YAY! Where the FUCK were you!

Theaxher: Enjoy the story. We do not own anything but this most likely evil plot.

Me: Damn right. Now TELL ME.

Theaxher: You read while I deal with the unpredictable Heather.

Chapter One

It was a rainy day as Yugi trudged back from work, exhausted. He had worked all day today with only one break. He worked at the new skateboard shop, which had already become popular as hell. Every few minutes another kid, ranging from 14 to almost any age, would come in and look for a half an hour, come up in line, wait in line for up to 20 minutes, purchase the item he or she picked out, and leave with the item and recipt. Same process every day, but a different person and item every time. It was seriously tiring him out. Especially since he worked so much so he could afford a new board. The one he wanted was expensive, but it would be worth it. The Manager would sometimes let Yugi try it out and it rode like a dream. Every turn, stop, or trick went so smoothly. It was like the board wanted to be ridden. The best part though, was the board he got to ride sometimes, was in one of the worst conditions possible. He couldn't wait.

As he went inside his room, Solomon, his grandfather, came and said he was leaving for his plane. He wished him goodnight and left. _Alone_, Yugi thought to himself. _No company what-so-ever. Might as well go to sleep._ With that thought, he got changed, brushed his teeth, took a piss, laid down in bed, and went to sleep.

The next morning, he didn't have to go to work until 9 p.m., so he grabbed his old board, a water bottle, a pop-tart, and left for the skate park. When he got there he started looking for Joey, Tristan, Duke, Malik, Ryou, and Tea. He found them all at the usual spot, which was one of the few shaded, cement tables. Joey, Malik, Tristan, Duke, and (obviously) Yugi all rode skateboards. Tea, and Ryou used roller blades. Everyone was able to do extremely hard tricks, and they all had at least one they purely invented on their own. Out of them all, Yugi was the best. He had 12 original moves that he created, and they are so hard to perform, that Yugi is the only one who can pull them off. Next was Tea with 10, then Joey and Tristan, both with 9. Malik had 7. So did Duke. Ryou was new so he only had 4, still making more. He was a genius at school in physics, and science, so he helped all of them with his scientific tips.

As of right now, Yugi was practicing his new move, Sonic Duster, where he used is momentum to push off the top edge of the wall, curl up, come down, and with his hands, landing on his board inside the edge and at the same time, push himself forward as fast as he could go, which was pretty fast. Do the same thing on the opposite end, but this time landing straight in the middle of the dome shaped crater, and not moving an inch after, crouching as he pulled it all off. This was only the second try, and he mastered it. The only reason he was able to pull this off, was because off his height. He may be 18, but he was the size of an average 7th grader, but it didn't bother him. It just meant he'd be able to pull off more insane tricks than the average 18 year-old. (Which, by the way, added one more trick to his list, making it a total of 13 original tricks)

"Nice one dere Yug'," Joey yelled happily, thick with his Brooklyn accent. "You goin so fast, dat I can't keep up!"

"You mean me," Tristan told him. "I'll be the first one to catch up to Yugi on the trick list."

"Oh, no you won't"

Then Joey and Tristan jumped in as Yugi got out, competing once again.

The trick list was a personal list of how many personal tricks you have under your belt. It was carved in to the back of their boards, or on the side of their rollerblades for those who didn't have a board. The only time when a new tally mark was carved in, was when the Leader, also known as the 'King', had seen it, and checked that it did not already exist. When the 'King' needed to put a new tally mark in, he had to have everyone in their group do the same thing he would do for them. Yugi hated being called 'King', so he ask that they just call Yugi, or Heba, both meaning game in different languages.

Yugi was watching them, until they got tired and came back up. Yugi was about to talk, until another person, who they didn't know, jumped in and performed a trick none of them had seen before. It was like Yugi's 'Sonic Duster'. In fact, it seemed to be a replica, with a few twists so that the man was able to perform it. He pulled it off perfectly, and on the first try. When he stopped Yugi noticed he looked exactly like him with a few subtle differences. For instance, the golden, lightning-like bangs that only went downwards on Yugi, some of them went up. The black, raven hair had spikes which seemed to defy fucking gravity, and were tinted bloody crimson on the edges, whereas Yugi's were tinted deep violet. While Yugi's small body was beige, his entire body seemed tan like a frickin' Egyptian. He was wearing a black tank top and black, leather pants. Yugi was wearing something similar, but instead of leather pants, they were just regular pants. (A/N: That's a lot of pants) Yugi finally got to see his face when he looked up. Out of all the people, he just stared at Yugi, grinning.

_What have we here? A look-a-like? Interesting,_ Atem thought to himself as he looked at the lighter, smaller, and more innocent looking kid. _He must be no older than 13 or 14!_ He kept staring at Yugi until Joey yelled at him.

"Hey! What's your name bub?"

"Atem," he replied in a silky Baritone voice, well at least to Yugi he did.

"What do ya need pal?"

"Nothin, just thought I'd try that trick that kid did."

"Kid? Oh Yugi? He may be short but he's really 18, so don't call my pal a kid." A look of surprise crossed Atem's face. They all couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny," Atem asked , clearly a little annoyed that he was being left out.

"Your face was funny a few seconds ago from hearing my actual age. Don't worry, everyone reacts the same way when hearing it for the first time," Yugi said, still chuckling. _That's a first, _Atem thought to himself. Yugi asked innocently, "So wanna join our group?"


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello I'm back!

Havoc: Unfortunately.

Me: Havoc, I'm gonna kill you damn cat!

Havoc: Ack! Theaxher! Help!

Theaxher: No, you asked for it du-

Havoc: *Jumps up onto Theaxher's shoulder*

Theaxher: Hey! I said NO! DAMN CAT!

Havoc: But I thought you were supposed, the opposite of Heather!

Theaxher: Well there's a reason for that. Heather is already to evil and since I'm supposed to be the darkness of her, we're like the same instead opposites, so deal with it!

Me: True, well onwards with the story. Last time, Yugi and his gang met the skateboardin' genius, Atem, and Yugi asked if he wanted to join their group.

Havoc: *Jumps onto Heather's head* We do not own 'Yu-gi-oh!' just this insane plot.

Me: Hey it's not insane….yet.

Chapter 2

_Did I hear that correctly? Instead off being mad that they found someone better, they want me to join? Wait, there has to be a catch,_ Atem thought to himself. Usually when people found out how good he was they wanted to prove he was just a copy-cat, but got pissed when beaten, and in return got beaten himself, physically. He narrowed his eyes while asking, "What do you do in your group exactly?"

"We compete with each other in a friendly way," Yugi replied innocently.

"Dat's right. We come up with our own tricks and when da 'King' see's it and checks if it not a copy and it's not, we carve a tally mark on da bottom of our boards or rollerblades," Joey adds.

"The 'King' is the current person with the most O.P.T.s under his belt," Tristan told him.

"Okay, what's O.P.T. stand for," Atem asked. Ryou was the one who answered this time.

"It means Original and Personal Tricks, just shortened." _Okay, definitely different. Doesn't seem to be a catch so might as well ask the others if they wanted to join too._ Seemingly deep in thought, Atem nodded. He looked up at Yugi, staring as if trying to find some hidden meaning that wasn't there. Until he suddenly got up and told them all, "One sec, I need to ask the others about this." Everyone nodded, understanding what he said.

Atem left and went over to two other people and started talking. They looked over and everyone in the group looked at Ryou and Malik. They looked so much alike! _Damn,_ thought Yugi. _It's the same for me to though. Who would've known there were people like us who had non-related look alikes? Shit!_ Right at that moment, Yugi doubled over on his seat. His stomach felt like it was tearing itself apart, and his head felt like it was on fire.

Joey noticed Yugi in pain, and asked if he was alright. When he shook his head no, he had Yugi hop on his back.

"I think Yugi got a fever, so I'm taking himhome. Don't tell them who the 'King' is, Yugi wouldn't want to know just yet, 'kay?" He asked. They all shook their heads in agreement. Grabbing all of Yugi's stuff, Joey started running to get Yugi home safely. Atem noticed them leaving and followed them.

A half an hour later, they reached Yugi's house. Joey walked in but was stopped by a hand. He looked over his shoulder and saw Atem, out of breath, asking if he could come along. Joey simply nodded, then ran up to Yugi's room and placed the small boy on his bed. When aTem walked in, he was surprised to find it looked more like a kid's room. There were posters, toys, and plushies of duel monsters scattered all over the room. He looked at the small teen. The small, flushed, sleeping face looked innocent as all hell. His face was rounded like a small child, but held some hints of his actual age.

Joey looked at Atem, wondering why he had followed them. He put down Yugi's small backpack that held all his stuff. He then walked up to Atem and said in a rather menacing voice, "If you hurt Yugs, I'll hurt you 10 times worse. So don't hurt him….. Anyways, why'd you come along pal?"

"I was just curious about the Little One."

"Well, there's no need for that, cause he's got me."

"What do you mean by that Joey?" Atem glared ice cold daggers at Joey.

"I mean, he's got a big brother figure to look after him."

"Rather possessive, are we now." Atem smugly smiled, which just fueled the fire that was Joey's anger.

"Why you-" He started, but was interrupted by Yugi waking up. Joey stopped dead in his tracks as Yugi sat up.

Yugi looked up at the two figures easily recognizing Joey, but having trouble figuring out who the other was. Then he remembered exactly who it was. Atem. Why were they in his room? _Oh yeah, _Yugi thought, _I wasn't feeling good, and joey brought me home. That still doesn't explain why Atem is here though._ At that moment, another wave of pain came, making him double over once again.

"Yugi," both boys yelled simultaneously, extremely worried. Atem laid Yugi back down while Joey got a thermometer, and some ibuprofen along with a glass of water. As Joey went to get the water, he noticed the dinner still left out from before Yugi went to work yesterday, and found out that the meat was past its expiration date, explaining the pain Yugi was having. He went upstairs with the three things and found Yugi on his side, in pain, with Atem trying to sooth him.

"I know Yugi is in pain. The lunch meat from his dinner yesterday was past its expiration date," Joey told Atem. He simply nodded and gave Yugi the Ibuprofen. While Joey took Yugi's temp, Atem asked, "Where's his family?"

"….. Yugi will tell you when he's ready, not me," Joey asked with a sad face, his eyes filled with pity. Atem just went back to soothing Yugi, when Joey got up.

"Well I'm taking off. The others need to know what happened to the 'K- I mean Yugi." At that he ran off.

_What the hell am I supposed to do then?_ Sure he didn't have any family, but Atem did NOT want to sleep here. _Dammit! I have no choice! Where the FUCK his is FUCKING family, Dammit! Why me?_ Atem mentally face-palmed himself for following them. He then pulled a blanket over Yugi as the sun dropped down and with it, the temperature. He went through house looking for a blanket and pillow. When he found them, he went back to Yugi's room placed the pillow next to Yugi's bed on the floor, laid down, covered himself with the blanket and went to sleep.

Me: Aaaaannnd….CUT! That's a wrap.

Havoc: You're writing a story, not directing a movie.

Me: Hey, a14 year old can still pretend baka Havoc.

Havoc: Teme Heather.

Theaxher: Oi! Enough out of both of you.

Me and Havoc: ….

Me: Well anyways… please review this is my first fanfic, belive it or not, and I thought that this idea would get rejected by everyone since it was kind of different, but it actually is going fantastic! I'm surprised, but…..content…. XD HAH HAH HAAAAH! That is _**SO**_ not me. *Continues to laugh her famous, high-pitched, and crazy fast, chipmunk laugh*

Havoc: MAKE IT STOOOOOP!

Theaxher: …. *Covers my mouth* Enough.

All: ….


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Updatin' again 'cause I have nothin' to do. Poor me.

Havoc: You're not poor! I AM! I have to deal with you all day today, brat!

Theaxher: Now, now children, behave your-

Me and Havoc: NO!

Theaxher: YIKES!

Me: Fuck you Havoc.

Havoc: You wish.

Me: COME HERE YOU DAMN RAT!

Havoc: THEAXHER, HELP!*jumps to Theaxher*

Theaxher: *Dodges*

Me: *Chases Havoc around the house*

Theaxher: *sigh* We do not own 'Yu-gi-oh!', but we wished we did. Now to deal with them. Help me, Ra. T-T

Chapter 3

Yugi opened his eyes to see his white ceiling above him, and feel his comfy, warm bed beneath him. _How did I- Oh, now I remember. Joey brought me home yesterday after that onslaught of pain. I feel horrible._ Yugi sits up and moves over to the side of the bed. As he puts his feet over the edge, he bumps something, which…..growls…..in return. Yugi looks down and realizes it's Atem. _Wait Atem! What's Atem doing here, much less sleeping in my FUCKING room!_ Atem shifts, sits up, looks at Yugi, narrows his eyes thinking _What, _then realizes where he is. He groans then falls back down, hurting his sore back. Yugi is slient for a few seconds, then asks, "Okay, what are you doing here, in my house?"

"Joey brought you home and you didn't look too well so I tagged along," was Atem's reply. _More like stalked until you and Joey got to your house,_ Atem silently thought to himself.

"Okay, why?"

"I didn't get to answer your question earlier."

"That still doesn't explain why you slept here, and in my room."

"Joey left all of a sudden leaving me to wait for your parents. By the way, where are they."

"…."

"You don't have to tell me now. It's-"

"They were murdered by a thief 10 years ago."

"…..I'm sorry. So who do you live with?"

"My grandfather, Solomon, who is my last living relative."

"Where is he now?"

"In Egypt. He's an archeologist. He won't be back for a couple weeks. Can't call him, no reception there."

All was quiet. Then it was shattered by a loud yell saying, "YUUUUG?" Joey, along with everyone else came into the room, including Atem's friends. They looked around until their eyes rested on Atem.

"Bastard. You left without saying a damn thing! I should kill you right now." Yelled Bakura, the white haired man, who resembled Ryou. The only difference was a tan, a scar on his eye, and the shape of is hair, which went down and out, while Ryou's hair went in a more downward direction. He wore a White and Navy Blue striped shirt that went across his chest with white pants. His eyes were green like a cat's.

"If you do, count me in. I want to torture him before that." That was Marik, the Grayish-Blondish boy who looked like Malik. His hair went out in all directions behind his head. He too, had a tan, and a couple tattoos under his eyes. He had pierced ears that looked like gold, which just sort of hung down next to his head. His eyes were the color of lavender, like Malik. He wore a loose, purple tank top with black jeans. They then looked at Yugi.

Yugi felt as if his soul was being looked at under their hard gazes. He tried to shrink away, when they finally said something.

"I now know what mean by a 'serious look-a-like' Atem," Bakura said casually.

"Plus we have major 'look-a-likes' too," Marik said, almost gleefully. _More people to mess with,_ they both thought.

Yugi got up. They all looked at him expectantly. He sighed and asked as nicely as he could, "Everyone please get out of my room, and I mean EVERYONE." The last word sounded angry, and the gang knew that when he was angry, it could get real ugly, real fast. Too bad Atem didn't know.

Everyone left, but Atem stayed where he was. Yugi look at him and Atem flinched at the evil look. How could someone so innocent looking, become so…menacing? Eventually, Atem just laid back down, trying to sleep some more. He then opened one eye to look at Yugi who said, "That includes you."

"Nah, I like my comfy spot here. Just use your bathroom. Nothin' wrong with that."

"You are in my room and I am asking you to leave. So LEAVE."

"No."

"….."

Yugi grabbed Atem and literally dragged him out, blanket and all. He was then dumped outside his door where everyone was waiting for Yugi, who, by the way, slammed his door shut leaving a confused Atem in the blankets.

"What just happened," Atem stated more than asked.

"You were dragged out his room. When Yugs' starts soundin' angry you better leave. He ain't no angel when he gets angry. I'm just surprised he didn't throw you over da rails here," Joey said, astounded. "He did that ta me and Tristan when we didn't listen, we didn't get hurt or nothin' 'cause we landed on da couch." Bakura and Marik just snickered.

"So find that amusing do you? BASTARD!" And with that Atem jumped Bakura and Marik. They didn't punch or nothing just wrestled, and quiet vigorously I might add. That is until Yugi came out dressed in a Ebony black T-shirt and regular jeans. His hair was like its usual self, still contradicting gravity. After Yugi let Atem freshen up a bit, they left. Yugi left the group and headed toward work. That is until Atem stopped him. Yugi turned around, all anger gone since it wasn't morning (A/N: Yugi is NOT a morning person) and looked into Atem's eyes, which was a big mistake. Yugi was captivated by those crimson orbs, which looked concerned.

"Yugi, I am not letting you go to work until you are fed properly," Atem asserted. Yugi just looked wide-eyed, jaw open. He started babbling then said, "Hell. No. I need this money so back off. I can't be late to 'sukeeto boudo' or I might get fired!"

"Yugi…..I own that store. Which means, you're working for me."

Me: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnn.

Havoc: Shut up.

Me: *Makes weird noises* No. *continues weird noises*

Theaxher: Please Heather, just stop.

Me: Since you said _**PLEASE **_I will stop.

Havoc: Really! God Dammit!

Me You mean Ra Dammit. Anyways, Yugi works for Atem? How weird can that be?

Theaxher: A lot.

Me: My point exactly. Again people don't expect a lot of chapters in a day like this. Especially from the 20th to the 27th because I'll be at camp and we aren't even allowed to have our cell phones. Just warning ya now. So, again, please review and comment. Tell me how I am doing so far on my 1st fanfic please. I NEED TO KNOW! XD Until next time.

All: BYYYEEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: T-T

Havoc: …What's wrong.

Me: I'm sad cause I won't be able to update this magnificent story for a while.

Havoc: Why?

Theaxher: She'll be at her mom's and the computer is her step-dad's so she'll most likely not be able to type her stories much less upload them. And she'll be there from 14th to end of July.

Me: *Nods* Enjoy while you can people. I will try to upload the chapters as much as possible. Theaxher, disclaimer please.

Theaxher: We do not own 'Yu-gi-oh!' what-so-ever. Just this…weird….plot.

Me: XD Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Yugi just stared at Atem, still trying to grasp what he just said. Atem stared at the cute, innocent, yet dumbfounded face. _Is it really that much of a shock,_ Atem asked himself? _Shouldn't be._ (A/N How dumb can you get!) Yugi didn't move, in fact, he stayed completely still, his brain STILL processing this. Atem looked deep into those rich, amethyst orbs, searching for any sigh of life. Fearing what might happen, he ventured to ask, "Y-yugi?"

Yugi blinked his eyes, coming back to reality, and slowly started to stare at the toned and tanned man that was Atem. _This man is my boss…. THIS MAN IS MY FREAKING BOSS,_ Yugi yelled in his head! _Oh my GOD! And I laughed at him earlier! Good-bye job._ Fearing the worst he asked Atem, "What's gonna happen now?"

"Well, I was going to treat you to an actual breakfast buuuuut…..You know what. It doesn't matter that your one of my employees. I am still going to make sure you have a healthy breakfast," Atem answered with a determined face. "From now on, I shall pick you up from your house and make sure you have had something appropriate to eat, not expired meat…..Phbt." Atem covers his face with a hand, trying to hide the fact that he is laughing from the look Yugi has on his face.

Yugi saw this action, and he also saw the slight bobbing of Atem's shoulder, as he was either crying or laughing. Yugi steps closer trying to get a look at his face, and finds out he is laughing. Yugi, being more curious than a little kitten, asked, "What is so funny that you have to hide it."

"Your face, earlier look so cute. It looked like you were pouting…..like you are now. HA HA," Atem chuckled out loud. The deep baritone voice sounded dreamy to Yugi, but the laughing was even better. He shook his head, understanding what he said. He was annoyed, and when he was annoyed he tended to pull out his 'pouty face,' as his friends called it. He punched Atem in the arm, receiving a grunt for the action. That's when Atem calmed down enough to talk with out laughing slightly.

"Now that everything is back to normal, follow me." Yugi just nodded his he and followed him. They stopped when they reached one of Domino's popular café's. They sat down outside and waited for a waitress to come over.

Yugi was familiar with this place, as he often visited, so when Mai came to take their order, he was delighted to see her again. Her blonde hair was like a wild waterfall, shimmering in the sunlight. Her eyes were a blackish-violet, and unlike Yugi's clear, deep, amethyst eyes, hers seemed to be darkened. Here at the café, the workers were allowed to wear their everyday clothes, which all of them were thankful for. Today Mai wore her usual out-fit of a white tank top with black lace at the top. Over that was a purple jacket that came up to the base of her neck then went outward, went out to her shoulders, and down the beginning to her hips. She wore a purple skirt that stopped right in the middle of the upper part of her legs. She wasn't wearing the usual black gloves that went from above her elbow to her hand, not covering the fingers or thumb.

"So, what can I get you, Yugi and Atem," She asked for their orders, which they gave to her, then left to get their orders.

"Sooo, you come here often," Yugi asked, noticing that Mai had called him by his name.

"Yes. I've known Mai since high school. Nice friend, I'll you that, and I guess you come here often too?"

"Yeah. Mai and I became friends after a while. That was about, what, a couple months ago?"

"No, that was three months ago Yugi," Mai said as she came to their table. She grinned knowing that she had caught the 'King' off guard. (A/N Yes she knows about Yugi being the 'King.' You can gasp now ladies)

"So how is everyone 'K-" She stopped when she notice Yugi look up at her with pleading eyes. She under stood the message and continued, forgetting about the first sentence.

"Is Joey all right? Is that scrape Tristan had going away? How is the genius Ryou doing? Is Tea still beating Malik in their races? Tell me."

"Joey is fine, yes the scrape Tristan had is gone, Ryou is still as smart as ever, and for once, Malik won," Yugi said with no problem. He kind of expected this. Mai was like a mother hen to them all and they all called her 'Hen' as her nickname.

"What about you, Heba?"

"Heba," Asked Atem.

"It's my nickname since it means game in Egytian, like my name means game in Japanese," Yugi replied.

"Makes since."

"Well, I'll leave you two to chit-chat. See ya later," Mai said enthusiastically. They ate their breakfast and went together to Yugi's work. Atem explained what had happened and Yugi was excused but would not be paid for the time he missed. Atem left after he made sure Yugi was all right. That night Yugi left work, he grabbed his skateboard and left for the skate park that was open at all hours. Little did he know that Atem saw him and was now following Yugi.

Me: ooooooohhh! I wonder what's gonna happen next!

Havoc: You're the one that's supposed to know!

Me: …You're right. XD

Theaxher: Oi vey.

Havoc: I swear, being with you is shaving years off my life. I'm gonna die today, I know it.

Me: No you won't, you're over exaggerating. And stop being so RA DAMN GLOOMY!

Havoc: *Gets up and stalks away*

Me: Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm typing some more today.

Theaxher: We noticed.

Me: Why can't you guys be more damn cheerful?

Theaxher: Because the weather is gloomy here and you know the weather affects me.

Me: Whatever

Theaxher: …

Havoc: We do not own 'Yu-gi-oh!'

Me: But we wish we did T-T

Chapter 5

When Yugi made it to the skate park, he looked around to see if anyone was there. When he found that no one was, he went to the usual spot and dropped everything but his skateboard. He then walked up to the dome that they always used and started skating. He performed all 13 of his O.P.T. and went on to performing ones his friend didn't know of. In total, there were 46 Tricks that Yugi had never shown anyone, well purposely that is, until now. Atem had now walked out and sat down on one of the seats and just watched Yugi do all sorts of incredible stunts that seemed to go against the laws of physics themselves. He was amazed that a small 18 year-old like Yugi could even pull of some of these complex tricks. To say he was amazed was a major understatement. He felt as if he was watching the creator of the skateboarding himself, which was half true.

Yugi was actually a descendant of the real creator of skateboarding, Frank Nasworthy, who was an American. That was in the 1970s. Now the year was 2057, and Frank was long dead. Back when Yugi's grandpa was young, his family decided to move to Japan and has been there since then. Being related to and American made up for the reason his skin was a light shade.

As Atem watched, he noticed Yugi's skin glowed like heavenly moon beams. Atem took out his very old card out, Stardust Dragon, and realized that Yugi resembled it in a way. Atem was too busy think to hear Yugi stop skating, but did hear the gasp which he emitted. Atem looked up to see Yugi stare at him in horror; as if he was afraid Atem might hurt him.

Atem stepped toward him, but Yugi grabbed his board, side-passed Atem, dodging him, grabbed his stuff, quickly put his board down, and started to ride it home as fast as he could. Atem ran towards him but could not catch up as Yugi was going extremely fast. When Yugi reached home, Atem was far behind. He eventually gave up and just returned home. _Well, I guess I'll see the 'King' tomorrow. I wish I knew why he's trying to hide his talent,_ Atem thought to himself.

The Next Day

Atem knew Yugi had off today and figured he would be at the park, but when he got there, Yugi wasn't. He asked everyone if they had seen him and all replied the same thing saying, "I think Joey went to go see Yugi. Something about him not feeling well and needing to check up on him."

Bakura and Marik noticed that Atem looked a little crest-fallen and went over to him.

"What's wrong old pal," Bakura asked.

"Yugi is not here and I think I may have scared him, but I don't know why he should be scared," He sadly replied.

"Well what happened," Marik asked. Atem told them what had happened last night from when he saw Yugi when he walked out of the gas station, to the end of the chase. "-Which means, he's the 'king' they talk about. They say he only has 13 of those tricks, but the truth is, he has many more hidden underneath. Many of those, I can't recreate and that is saying something. He is good. He should be in "The X Games". He would defiantly win," Atem finished.

They all went silent, and that rarely happened to Bakura, the chatter box. The crimson eyed man gave them a hard, cold, glare, that could still ones blood, which said 'Tell and you die a painful and slow death.' Understanding them message, they simply nodded, fear in their eyes, for they knew that when that look was given, he was dead serious.

"I am gonna go to his house to hopefully talk to him. Do any of you wish to come along," Atem asked.

"I would," A voice behind them said.

"Hey Kaiba," Atem said casually. Kaiba had cold, blue eyes, and brown hair. He wore his usual clothing. (A/N I'm sick of describing them so if you want to know what people look like, go to Google Images, and look them up.)

"And why might you want come?"

"If is as good as you say he is, then I will then I will fund him to be able to go to "The X Games." Good for my company to have a good image. After all, we are the largest producers for skateboards. It would also raise our sales."

"…Fine. You may come."

"Do you know where he lives."

"Yes." Atem gave him the address who gave it to his driver. Kaiba and Atem got in his limo and went to Yugi's house.

Me: Sorry this is so short but my mind is going to have an overload soon. I can barely think straight. By the way, I might be able to do a few uploads here and there at my mom's so yay. While I'm at my mom's I'll be working on my two stories and another one I've been working on for a while. Not sure what the title will be but I will tell you when I can. For now, I am going to rest for a bit even though it's only 4:05 p.m. here in Minnesota. FYI I woke up at Noon today. Last Night I didn't fall asleep till about 4 in the morning. Heh heh. Nap Time for me so na-night.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Domo Arigato to you all for your kind and supportive words. I needed them!

Havoc: Yes, Thank you for she has recently, been less of a pain in the ass.

Me: HEY! If I'm an ass then you're an ass to, baka-neko. You may be a revired animal in Egyt but not here so LAY OFF ON THE INSULTS BEFORE I FUCKING SKIN YOU ALIVE AND DIP YOU IN SALT WATER!

Havoc: …You're a bitch you know that.

Theaxher: Now you're just asking for it, Havoc.

Havoc: Hu-

Me: *Grabs big knife from the kitchen* HAAAVOOOOOOOC!

Havoc: HOLY SHIT! W-we do not o-own 'Y-yu-gi oh!' AAAHHHH!

Theaxher: Enjoy.

Chapter 6

"Yugi, please open up," Atem said calmly through the door. Kaiba and Atem had just reached Yugi's house and were about to call again, when the door was suddenly thrown open to show two little golden-brown pits, bubbling with anger. (A/N I wonder who that could be XD) Joey was to smack Atem upside the head, when he spotted Kaiba. He looked him up and down, and immediately thought to himself, _Just a rich, arrogant, and spoiled wuss. _Without realizing it, Joey mumbled those last two words out. It was barely audible, but just loud enough so Kaiba could hear it.

Kaiba's eyes twitch. _What did this __mutt__ just call me, _thought Kaiba. Now Kaiba was pissed, but he hid it, thinking this was Yugi. That is, until Atem spoke up.

"Hey Joey, is Yugi here? I need to apologize to him. I think did something that upset him," Atem asked, carefully choosing his words, for fear of Joey's 'anger'. That's when Kaiba pushed past Joey, went inside, looked around, turned around and just straight up said, "Where's the brat, _mutt_." _Oh shit, _Thought Atem.

Everyone in Domino city had at least heard of Joey Wheeler, the street punk with attitude and a lot of….. spunk. Nobody messed with him, because if you did, you were sure to get at least a shiner (a.k.a black eye). Noticed the wording used in the context. A shiner was the absolute LEAST you would ever receive if you were not his friend. And right now, Kaiba was SO not his friend. More like absolute worst enemy. Joey ran at Kaiba, fist raised and ready, when they heard a very loud and very angry voice yell, "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" They all looked up at Yugi, who was more than angry, he was PISSED.

Joey instantly bowed saying, "I'm sorry Yuig! Please forgive me!"

"Fine," was Yugi's slow answer, seething with anger. Kaiba, oblivious to Yugi's mood, made the mistake of walking up to him saying, "Hello Yugi, I am-"

"I don't give a fuck **who** you are." Atem glanced at his wrist watch. It was still the time when Yugi's 'Morning Monster,' as the gang called it, was out. Kaiba took another step reaching his hand out to shake Yugi's. No sooner than when Atem looked up, did Yugi grab his arm and literally throw him over his shoulder on the ground behind him. Joey ran behind the nearby couch, looking for protection.

Yugi looked at the stunned Kaiba. _This kid who seems about 5'5" just threw me over his shoulder like I was some Fucking rag doll, when I am 6'1" tall. WHO THE HELL IS THIS LITTLE RUNT, _Kaiba thought to himself.

As if reading his mind, Yugi said, "I am not a _FUCKING_, _LITTLE__,__**RUNT!**_" Yugi then snapped his attention to Atem, who went deathly pale. He was frozen to the spot, as if his feet were glued. Yugi surprised them all by actually calming down enough to where he just looked bored, smiled and said, "Hi Atem."

"Um, hello Yugi. Can I talk to you upstairs please," was Atem's nervous reply. Yugi nodded his head and started walking upstairs.

Joey turns to him and just lets his jaw go slack in awe. Atem swore that if it went any lower, his jaw would have unhinged, if that was even possible for a human being. Joey was silent for a few seconds, then whispered hoarsely, "Are you a fucking God Atem? Yugi's never done that in 'MM'(a.k.a. Morning Monster) mode… Teach me how not to piss him off when he's in 'MM' mode." Joey's face didn't change while he said this. They all turned their heads toward Kaiba, who took the brunt of it, who was now brushing his clothes off anything. He returned their expecting gazes with his own sharp, cold glare that could kill, if they weren't attached to his skull.

"Who the hell was that kid exactly," Kaiba asked, looking at them both.

"Yugi, who else dimwit," Joey said as if it was the most obvious thing right about now. In a way it was. Kaiba had long ago noticed no one was in the house, otherwise they would have come out to all the commotion. Kaiba looked a little surprised. _Surely, that shrim-_ Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted by a voice that yelled, as if reading his mind **again**, "I am **not** a SHRIMP either, boy."

Yugi meant Kaiba, when he said boy. He continued yelling from his room, obviously annoyed, "Atem, aren't you coming up here like you said. If you are, then get your ASS up here, **NOW**." Atem, scared about what Yugi might do to him if he didn't get up there soon, literally sprinted up the stairs to the young teen's room. There he saw Yugi lying down on his bed, almost asleep. Atem, taking the slim chance that he might not get shredded to pieces, softly shook Yugi awake. The teen just opened his eyes and groaned. Atem heard many feet coming to the room, mostly Joey's, for he was running to Yugi's room. Kaiba just stood there for a few seconds wondering what was so important, then follows, curious to find out.

Kaiba stays near the doorway and looks inside. He sees Joey next to the bed. On the bed, he sees Atem sitting next to the boy from earlier. He finally is able to take in what the boy looks like. He looks like Atem when he was younger, except lighter in skin tone and the color difference in their eyes. As of now he was laying down on his stomach, head hung over the side of the bed, looking at nothing in particular. Yugi looks to the door and sees Kaiba's, stoic, emotionless face. He stares at him, their eyes locked in a silent battle, until Kaiba looks at Joey. Yugi keeps staring at Kaiba, hoping to get either a reaction, or drive him away. Yugi hopes it's the latter. He is let down when Kaiba asks snappily, "What?" Yugi looks like he's ready to jump this guy and claw his face off. Kaiba just scowls, which pisses him off more. He silently whispers, "Joey, hold me back. I can't hold back anymore," in a barely audible, hoping he won't hear so he can successfully _murder_ this insolent boy. Joey had heard him and at the last second wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, right before Yugi literally leaped towards Kaiba.

"Yugi, NO! You can't throw him over again, or over the rails like me. GOT IT," Joey said, straining to keep back 'The Morning Monster.' Kaiba looks at Yugi's feral face and quietly goes to sit down stairs on the couch, slightly hurrying towards the bottom. Yugi slumps, when he leaves. He looks at Joey.

"I don't like him for some reason, Joey," Yugi said quietly.

"That's only because 'MM' is out still. How about you freshen up then we'll come back and talk, alright?"

"Sure."

The two leave, going downstairs to wait, while Yugi gets freshened up. Once downstairs, Joey reluctantly said sorry to Kaiba, and explained to him about the 'Morning Monster'.

Yugi was brushing his teeth, when he remembered what happened last night. Now he didn't want to go downstairs, because Atem was down there. _Shit,_ Yugi thinks to himself.

Me: Will Yugi go downstairs and face Atem. What will happen when Kaiba talks to him. I can't wait to tell you all these things in the upcoming chapters. I would like to thank you all again for your kind and encouraging words in your reviews about 'Skateboarding Pharaoh'. They've really help me get rid of the stress when I think about what everyone thinks. If you have any advice or ideas, I'll be coming up with a poll if I can figure out how to make one. Thank you, than-

Havoc: They get it… Anyways, till next time-

Theaxher and Me: Bye-bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: HAAAAAALLOOOOOOO!

Havoc: O_O

Me: }: )

Havoc: ….Okay? Well here's chapter seven. Hope you enjoy. Theaxher will you do the honors?

Theaxher: Fine. We do not own 'Yu-gi-oh!' only this very twisted plot.

Me: HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! Twisted, twisted indeed heh heh heh.

Havoc: Oh My FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOD!

Me: Hee hee. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. What do I do,_ Yugi desperately thought to himself, wracking his brain for ideas. He stopped when he heard Joey outside his door. He sounded nervous, obviously thinking that the 'MM' was still out and about.

"You ready Yugs?"

"*sigh* Ready as I'll ever be." They walked downstairs, where Kaiba and Atem waited. Kaiba looked straight into his eye. Yugi just wanted to run upstairs and hide from these cold eyes. He felt his soul was being looked at, again, and it made him really uncomfortable.

Kaiba saw Yugi shift. As did Atem, and before Kaiba could say a word, Atem came up behind Yugi, and tried comforting him with a hug. It worked, and to his amazement, Yugi actually sighed in, what seemed to be, pleasure. Yugi yawned still drowsy but not in 'MM' mode. _Thank Ra_, Atem thought to himself.

Yugi cleared his throat, and Atem realized he was still hugging Yugi. He let go and turned Yugi to face him.

"Kaiba and I need to talk to you," Atem said sternly, but yet gently at the same time. Yugi nodded his head and sat down on one of the couches. Atem decided to sit on the opposite end, while Kaiba and Joey did the same on the couch opposite to the one they were sitting on. Kaiba was the one to start the conversation pertaining to Yugi's talent.

"Mr. Motou, I have heard that you have extreme talent as a skateboarder. I would like to see if that's true."

"And if it is," Yugi asked shakily.

"Then I have a proposal for you but only until I see the evidence." Yugi was silent for a few minutes, thinking it over carefully. He took a deep breath before saying, "Meet us at Domino Skate Park at 11 p.m. and I'll show you just what I can do."

"The skate park closes at 10. Why-"

"Because no one will be there. It's going to be enough stress having you three watch me. I don't want any more right now."

"I get ta come and watch ya again," Joey asked excitedly. Joey had already seen Yugi 'perform' multiple times. Out of the whole gang, he was the only one who knew about his hidden talent. He also suggested many times that he should go for a professional. Yugi always said the same thing when that one sentence was said, 'I'm happy where I'm at. I don't need anything else.' Joey already knew what this 'proposal' was most likely to be and Yugi would answer with the same sentence again.

"Of course. I don't think I'll be able to go by myself with these two. I need to check something quick. Joey please fill them in on what usually happens when you and I are there. Tell them only what you think is necessary," was Yugi's reply.

With Joey

"Okay, here are the rules," Joey started saying. "Number one, Yugi gets real nervous, real easily, and can easily make a fatal mistake when nervous so stay absolutely quiet till da end. Number two, save all comments until he has finished. Finally, number three; don't call him 'king' Atem. Just call him either Yugi or Heba."

"Okay, why's the runt called 'King' in the first place," Kaiba asked coldly.

"I heard that," Yugi yelled from his room. Kaiba winced. If he wanted Yugi to go into the completion he was planning to put him into, then he better start acting a bit nicer toward the hidden, little prodigy. Especially since Yugi had such good hearing.

"He's called dat 'cause he's da 'King of tricks' in the skate park. Everyone who doesn't know him formally calls him 'King' even though he asked them not ta. He always gets embarrassed when kids younger than him come up and ask him ta teach them. He always turns them down. He only does pointers, but never teaches. See, he believes in learning from yourself, not from others," Joey said.

"I think I'll call Yugi, Heba, from now on," Atem said to himself.

"I think you should know this, but Yugi moved here a few years back. The reason they moved was because gramps found out Yugi was being bullied for showing his talent. Hence why he's afraid to show anyone else. All he knew back then was 'Show talent, get seriously hurt.' So he only showed it off during night-time when no one was around."

_Just like me. I swear, my __**habidi**__, I will protect you,_ Atem thought to himself.

With Yugi

Yugi ran upstairs to his room. He left them because he heard his cell phone go off. When he found it, he answered quickly.

"Hello," Yugi asked?

"Yugi, my boy! How are you?"

"Grandpa! I thought you couldn't call from out there? Is something wrong," Yugi asked, truly worried.

"Not exactly, but I guess you could say that."

"What happened?" Silence met Yugi. That's when he heard Kaiba call him a runt. "One second. I heard that. Now please, grandpa, tell me what happened."

"The underground excavation site crumbled. Yugi, how much money is in your account."

"Around $2000 for the upcoming bills. Why?"

"I want you to come to Egypt. There is something I have to show you. Take the next flight you can."

"Grandpa are you all right! Please tell me you are." Yugi practically yelled.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I can't say that. If I did I'd be lying, and you know I won't lie to you." Everyone in the house was upstairs in Yugi's room watching silently. Atem wanted to go over and reassure him it's all right, but knew he shouldn't.

"I'll come over as soon as I can, but who'll watch the store?"

"An old friend of mine. Don't worry, I already called him. He should be there right about….. now." Right as Solomon said 'now', the doorbell rang. Solomon heard it through the phone.

"See?" Yugi went downstairs to see who it was.

"It's good to see you again, Yugi. Terribly sorry about your father. I'm the one he said would watch over the shop," said the elderly man in the doorway.

"And it's good to see you too, professor. Joey remember Arthur Hawkins, the professor?"

"Yeah," Joey said coolly.

"Professor, this is Atem he's my friend."

It's a pleasure to meet you," Arthur said while holding out his hand. Atem took him up and shook his hand saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you professor."

"Like-wise. My, you two look like brothers, no twins. Intriguing."

"You can take the guest room. I'll be leaving tomorrow for Egypt as you kno-"

"I'm coming with," Atem said suddenly.

"Count me in, Yugs'," Joey added.

"I might help after I see your talent." Yugi looked to them all. "Thank you."

Me: I am so mean to Yugi.

Theaxher: We know, we know.

Havoc: Maybe you could be, oh, I don't know, NICER!

Me: Hhmmmm. Nope! Please review. I posted a poll and my profile and I would love it if you took it. You can choose only one answer and if you p.m. me than please give something specific. Thank you all for reading. I shall update again soon, for I am bored out of my mind here. FYI: Habidi is Egyptian for 'My love'


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello. This will be the last chapter for a while, so yeah *sniffle* Soooorrryyy! 8^8

Havoc: Oh Lord.

Me: …..

Theaxher: Havoc, leave Heather alone, alright?

Havoc: WHY! She's vulnerable, might as well get revenge while I fucking can!

Theaxher: Havoc you'll just regret it.

Havoc: Watch me. *Creeps up behind Heather, about to jump wheeeeeen….. wait for it….. WHAM!* OW! FUCK! Damn it to HELL! Dammit! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUUUCK! THAT HURT!

Me: That's the point! *Cries* I….do…not own… yugioh or…..it's …..characters…. just this…PLOOOOOOOOOOT! WWWAAAAAHHH!

Theaxher: Enjoy! ^3^

* * *

Chapter 8

"Okay, one question. Who is you gramps exactly?" They were all up in Yugi's room, trying to comfort the poor boy, for he was still scared about what had happened to grandpa. The said teen was now sitting between Atem's legs on the bed like a small child. Atem had his arms around Yugi in a tight yet gentle embrace. Yugi was closing his eyes, leaning into the comforting touch, when Kaiba rolled his eyes and asked the question from before. It sounded like he was a bit annoyed at Yugi's childish reaction. Kaiba never had any interest in anyone in the family, except toward Mokuba, his little brother. Joey looked up at the ignorant brat.

"For damn info', he's Yugi's last living relative, so excuse him for being worried like hell, Mr. Heartless (A/N: Yay! Kingdom Hearts!)," Joey said loudly, seething with anger at Kaiba's stupid ignorance. _And he's supposed to be a great C.E.O.? What a bunch of baloney!_ Joey thought to himself. Kaiba stared at the defiant little blonde. _He really is a mutt. Well, then I'll just have to train him,_ Kaiba thought to himself, lust already clouding his mind.

"….Fine, you may use my private jet," Kaiba said, a sly look in his eyes. Yugi stared at the rude and deceiving brunette with searching eyes. After a few moments of silence, he opened his mouth and said, "No."

Kaiba stared at the boy, incredulously. Had this young, innocent, and seemingly naïve boy seen through trap? "Earlier you said after you see my talent. Now you say fine, as if you have no interest in that. Later on you'll ask to see my talent and ask me to join you or whatever, and I'll say no. That's when you'll bring up this incident and use it against me, and, on another view, I do not like the feeling like I owe somebody, especially to business men. They then tend to ask for more in return than what the favor really was. They use it against them and so on and so forth. I know how your business men mind's work. Do not challenge me, for you will lose," Yugi finished. Apparently, he had. _Smart kid,_ Kaiba thought to himself. _Must have dealt with a lot of people like me, wanting to make money off of his so called talent._ Yugi continued.

"I will not go back on our 'agreement' from earlier. I will find a plane tomorrow, or later if need be, but tonight, I must show what I can really do." Yugi let loose a grin that practically said, 'Checkmate. I win,' and it really was checkmate for Seto Kaiba. Yugi may have won this battle but he still had the 'war; to win. It was still anybody's game.

"Fine, but I'd to change the meeting time to midnight. Don't worry, I'll be discrete." Kaiba flicked a devilish smile towards his mutt, Joey, who in turn blushed, then left. "Agreed," Yugi called out to thee young, annoying, pest of a C.E.O.

* * *

Yugi, Atem, and Joey were waiting at the skate park. It was 11:59 p.m. and they were waiting for our young Kaiba. The ice-blue eyed brunette still had to show. Just as the clock turned to midnight, a cab drove into the parking lot. Once it stopped, Kaiba steeped out. He paid the driver, waited for him to leave, then turned around, jumped the gate, and went to stand next to Atem. Said man looked up at Kaiba. He grinned at the emotionless C.E.O.

"You're in for a surprise, Kaiba."

"Doubt it," Kaiba retorted as he stared at Atem. They both looked towards the dome when they heard a scrape against the hard concrete. All they saw was a flask a black pointed hair before Yugi disappeared into the dome, only to turn up at the opposite end. He then completed the first of his 13 known O.P.T.s.

Joey walked over to the two. "He said he was going practice with the easiest ones. Right now he's practicing the 13 O.P.T.s," Joey whispered quietly. Kaiba had heard of this before, so no need to explain again.

They sat down on the stone bench watching Yugi go up the list. When he completed number 13, the Sonic Duster, Kaiba mentioned how he looked like Sonic the Hedgehog. They snickered inwardly, seeing the resemblance.

Yugi came up to the edge and stopped. "Now it starts," he whispered to himself, eyes closed. He then turned around and started doing what Atem and Joey had seen before. Kaiba starred, slack jawed at this teen. He was doing all these insane tricks, no; they were too daring to be called that. Insane stunts. Yeah, that sounded more like it. From the way Kaiba saw it, this boy was either crazy for doing these stunts, or just one hell of a prodigy, because one mistake and he could lose his life. What was even crazier was that, he was doing all this with his eyes closed. If he could get Yugi to work for him, they'd make quite a lot of cash as his supporter.

Atem took out his "Stardust Dragon" and compared them once again. Yugi's pale skin almost matched the color of the Dragon, and the way the moon reflected his thin layer of sweat made it look like he was covered in stardust. It made Yugi seem like he was shimmering. He also noticed the way Yugi moved. In a way, it resembled the Dragon too. The amethyst orbs which were his eyes, added to the picture.

He poked Kaiba in the rib, and handed him the card while whispering ever so quietly, "Check out the way he moves with the Dragon's shape. Oh, and don't forget the moonlight too, about how it reflects off of him. He should be called the Stardust Skater."

Kaiba did the comparison, and did indeed find the same similarities Atem had seen. If only he had the matching skateboard design underneath that Atem's shop was selling. Then he really could be called the "Stardust Skater". He whispered this to Atem. The man just nodded, deep in thought. Little did they know, the board they were talking about was the very one Yugi had been saving up to buy.

They let Yugi finish all of his other stunts in silence. When the teen came back up, he was still covered in the thin layer of sweat, making sparkle (A/N: Jeff Dunham: Sparkly! XD) and shine as he moved. Atem swore it was almost blinding, for tonight was a full moon, giving off more light than usual. Once Yugi had his fill of water, Kaiba briskly walked towards him and stopped a couple steps away. He opened his mouth, but never got to say what he had intended to, for Yugi put his small hand up to silence him right as he opened his mouth.

"No, I will not work for you, and no, there is nothing you can do to change my mind. I'm happy doing what I do as it is. I don't need anything else. If would be so kind as to not tell anybody about my talent, keeping it hidden, I would greatly appreciate it. Hey, who knows? You might be able to score some brownie points with me. I already have a couple hundred companies from around the world that already know of my talent, and they do everything they can to stay on my good side. What's one more person going to do," Yugi said. _What a manipulating boy. He's doing it so subtly to. I'm impressed,_ Kaiba thought to himself. Yugi knew how to manipulate people, he just never did it to the people he cared about. In truth, Yugi only had about one hundred, including Kaiba, who were trying to recruit him for their own gain.

"You really know how to deal with them," Kaiba said rather tartly. It was so quietly said that barely anybody heard, except for Yugi.

"Correct. I've dealt with many like you before, so don't act like your special, because in my book, you're not."

Kaiba sighed. He shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Alright, but I will get you, be sure of that."

"That's what they all say," was Yugi's barely audible response. With that Kaiba left the group. Atem turned to Joey and Yugi, smiling. He had a magnificently, wonderful idea. He looked at Yugi straight in the eye, and Yugi saw the barely controlled excitement in his blood-ruby eyes. Yugi turned to look at Joey with a questioning look. Said blonde just shrugged his shoulders. He turned his attention back to Atem. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Atem broke the silence.

"Yugi, come to my shop before we leave for Egypt. You'll find a couple surprises if you do." This comment just messed with Yugi's already perplexed mind. Atem just laughed at the sight of Yugi. The boy looked like a pouting toddler not knowing what it was. Under that face, Yugi was really trying to figure out just what exactly they could be. After that, they bade their good-byes to each other and parted ways, all going home to sleep whatever little bit they could have, before morning.

* * *

Me: Well I made it a bit longer than normal just because of how long it will be before I can update again.

Havoc: Please Review.

Theaxher: The poll for this story is now open to all. It should be located on Heather's profile page, so please take it. We need input, for we have no idea what your crazy minds are thinking of or expecting.

All: Please comment and review!

Me: You know you want toooooooooo! ^3^


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I'm back and I can type on me dad's computer, YAAAAY!

Theaxher: Havoc is not here but Heather's also black dog Babi is...Heather?

Me: Yes?

Theaxher: Do you have, like a black animal fetish?

Me:...No. Now that would be weird but I do love the colors blue purple and black is thats what you mean.

Babi: I don't mind if she does though. It just means she loves me all the more!

Me: BBAAAAABBBIIII! I can always count on you! *glomp*

Theaxher: Ooookay. Well, we do not own 'Yu-gi-oh!' and-

Babi and I: We wish we did though!

Theaxher: A-hem... and we hope you enjoy this next installment of 'Skateboarding Pharaoh'.

After much planning and thought, Yugi, Atem, and Joey all found a suitable date to travel to Egypt, where Yugi's grandpa might or might not be in dire trouble (A/N: Hint hint!). That day was today. Before Yugi left for the airport, Yugi stopped at Atem's shop, where both Atem and Joey were waiting for him. He walked in and found Joey looking at the merdchandise with Atem supervising the clutz. All three had planned this together, for they were all going. Along the way, Joey and Yugi found out that Atem grew up in Egypt but moved around the time he was 10 and was, luckily, still fluent in Egyptian.

Anyways, Atem walked over towards Yugi, but not before he told Joey to be careful. He then motioned Yugi outside. Once outside, Atem said, "I know I said I would have a surprise for you today, but I have decided to wait until we stay in Egypt for a few days."

Yugi simply nodded, to worried and eager to reach his grandfather to put up any resistance. Hat was when he noticed the rectangular box Atem was holding. _This must be the surprise that Atem was talking about,_ Yugi thought to himself. Now Yugi was making his 'pouty' face again, because he wanted to find out what it was, NOW.

Atem's chuckle was barely audible, but Yugi's sound sensitive ears caught it, which in turn, made him catch his face. He went back to being worried and hastily asked, "If that is all, can we be on our way? The sooner we get there, the sooner I can see if grandpa is okay, and the sooner I so, the sooner my worries will be partially gone."

Ate, nodded, wnet back in, and told Joey we were leaving and if he didn't get his butt out here, we would leave without him. Fearing being left behind, Joey literally sprinted to his own car and in seconds, was ready to leave.

XxXxX

While waiting for the plane, Yugi's phone went off. He flipped it open and answered, "Hello?"

"Yugi, it's grandpa. How long until you get here?"

"About four to five hours, I mean we are going against the jet stream here. You should know this. Why, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, just eager to see you is all. Is your new friend Atem there?"

"Yeah. You want to talk to him?"

"Yes please." Yugi tapped Atem on the shoulder. When he got a questioning loon, he simply pointed to the phone and passed it to him. He took it, put it to his ear, and tentivley asked, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Yugi's grandfather, Solomon, but you can call me grandpa, or gramps. And before you ask, yes I am alright, but do not, I repeat, do NOT tell him or Joey."

"Okay. Why though?"

"Well, Yugi usually forgets his birthday, and I plan to use it to my advantage this year to celebrate his 19th birthday. His birthday is-"

"I know, in fact I already have a present for him."

"How do you know?" Atem then explained that he was Yugi's boss and, therefore, had access to certain information that pertained to Yugi. "All right then. I want your help then. Will you help me set up Yugi's birthday?"

"One question, isn't he a bit old for birthday celebrations?"

"You will understand that in two days time, young man."

"Fine. I'm in."

"Wonderful! Now here's the plan..."

XxXxX

"Hurry up, Joey," Yugi said to the honey-eyed blonde. Said blonde looked up with worry. He had never seen his buddy this anxious before. To tell the truth, It was scaring him. Listening to Yugi, He piched up his pace. Atem, who was walking next to Yugi, stride for stride, Suitcase trailing behind him, gave the blonde clutz, Joey, a sympathetic look. His eyes said otherwise. Inside he was excited to get started on the décor for Yugi's birthday. Solomon's plan was working. First step, complete. Make Yugi worry. Now for step two.

They were, as of right now, trying to get a taxi. Atem tapped his **hikari** on the shoulder, who turned around at the touch to look at his taller look-a-like questionly. "Yes Atem?"

Yugi was obviously worry his mind out, and Atem hated to see his habidi hikari like this. _At least it's working,_ Atem sadly thought to himself.

"I want to grab a gift for your grandfather. You go ahead without me, I'll come later," Atem lied quite convincingly. It's not that he wanted to lie, it was just necessary. Yugi simply nodded, barely registering what Atem just said. Without another word, Yugi and Joey hooped into the taxi while Atem told the man where they were headed off to. Once they left, Atem took a deep breath and left for the various shops.

XxXxX

Yugi and Joey had taken a detour to the hospital (Luckily the taxi driver knew a few English words like Hospital) and were trying to visit grandpa. They were currently arguing with the nurse to let them see Mutou, Solomon. Earlier, Solomon had called and asked for a favor they owed him, He told them that if a Yugi Motou comes and asks about Solomon, to tell him that he is not taking visitors, and that was exactly what they were doing. Bringing us to where we are now.

"I am sorry, but Mr. Motou is not taking any vistors today," the nurse camly said, again.

"Why not though?!"

"He just doesn't wish to see anybody as of today and tomorrow."

"...Fine," Yugi sighed, finally giving up. They had been arguing for about half an hour and it was time the two teens left. As Yugi walked back to the taxi, he looked dejected, hurt, and utterly confused. That didn't stop him from glaring at the nurse before he left though. As they got into the taxi and started moving, Joey heard Yugi mutter under his breath, "Stupid nurse."

XxXxX

Meanwhile...

Atem was currently standing on a chair, holding the otherside of a banner that said, 'Happy Birthday!' trying to follow Solomon's directions of where to put it. Solomon was currently on the ground and as I said before, was directing Atem. Theaxher was on the other side of the room, getting all the food ready for tomorrow.

Theaxher was an old friend of Solomon's. They met in college once when Theaxher disappered for te years only to reappear at his doorstep, one breath from death, (A/N: Theaxher;...WTF!?)but that's another story for another time.

Tomorrow would be a big for Yugi. Not only would it be his 19th birthday butnit would be the day he received his inheritance from his deceassed didn't know about this though. In fact, His parents requested that he didn't even have the slightest clue, it even said it in their will, for Yugi's father's, A.K.A. Ashton, relatives were, and still are, ruthless, cold conniving, lying asses, who would do anything for money, even if it meant killing their own family. Solomon knew this and agreed not to tell until his 19th birthday. HE even suspected their murder to be intentional, like it was setup. Without evidence\ though, there wasn't a damned thing he could do. He still remembers the day they had asked him of this.

_Flashback_

_Helen was holding their newborn baby against her chest, her face red and slick with sweat, with Ashton beside her. Yugi was the infant in his mother's warm, strong, kind, and gentle arms. He was currently wrapped in a blanket, sleeping peacfully. His face was that of a delicate angels face. The two new parents were looking at Solomon, concern clearly seen in their eyes. Just as Solomon was going to ask what was wrong, Ashton started talking._

"_Dad, we want to keep Yugi a secret from the world. We ask that you tell no one from my side of the family about our little Yugi. With myself as his dad, he is already in great danger."_

"_Our family only cares about money. I know this, you know this, even Ashton does, but no more. As you know, we own one of the largest companies in the world that manufacters many things, including skateboards, and we wouldn't be surprised if they did something," Helen continued for Ashton when he stopped._

"_SO we will keep Yugi hidden from them for now, Once I get out of this hospital, we are going to go and make our will. You, Solomon, will be the only one who is allowed to see the will. Ashton will leave his company to Yugi, but he is not allowed to until his 19th birthday. If we die before then, then you shall take care of him. Keep him safe and hidden if this happens." They let that sink in a it. TO say Solomon was stunned was the understatment of the year. He was fucking speechless man, but he still numbly nodded his head..._

_8 years lateer, Yugi's parents were murdered viciously before his very eyes. The murder tried to kill Yugi but was shot be Ahton and stabbed by Helen, killing him so their son could live. Yugi was never the same, he may seem like it, but deep down, he was in complete turmoil._

_Flashback End_

_How cruel can this world be_, Solomon thought to himself.

XxXxX

Atem, walked in the door to their two bed hotel room. The moon was full, giving off enough light to see by, giving off an etheral light. Atem thought it looked almost looked blue but he knew naught. It was currently 11:54 p.m. Joey and Yugi were peacefully sleeping each in a seperate bed. Atem, not wanting to wake the seemingly angels, chose to grab a blanket and pillow to sleep on the floor with. He almost finished seting up his makeshift bed, when Yugi woke up. Atem suddenly remembered his last encounter with the 'Morning Monster' and decided to stay still, hoping to not be noticed. Too late.

Yugi looked straight at Atem. His gaze was uncharacteristicly hard cold, and devoid of any feeling, almost as if remembering a horrible memory, but it only lasted a moment. Once he reconigzed Atem, his gaze went back to being it's usual cheerful self, but Yami could tell that there was no real emotion behind it, for those amethyst orbs which belonged to Yugi felt empty, or atleast filled with false emotion. His face may have said 'happy' but his eyes screamed 'help me, I'm all alone'.

Yugi saw the bedding on the floor and the pillow in Atem's hand and frowned.

"You know if you to sleep in a bed you could have just asked," Yugi said, his voice laced with two things. Sleep and...concern maybe? Atem was silent for a moment before answering, "I didn't want to deal with the 'M.M.' Yugi."

"Oh." Yugi patted the bed. "Come on, I don't bite...normally. The bed has to at least better than the cold floor." Atem felt himself blush... Wait, he did not just blush! Did he? He did. _What the Fuck!I mean, I know I'm bi but, I just met the kid. Yet, I'll be celebrating his birthday tomorrow as if we've always known each other for ages...I guess one night can't hurt, but the is No Way. In. Fucking. Hell. That this is love...right!?_ Atem thought to himself, paniced, though he would never show it.

Slowly he stood up and laid down next to Yugi. Tentively, he pulled the covers up to his chin, close his eyes, and silently willed himself to a deep and peaceful slumber. While he slept. Yugi was reliving the most terrible memory in his life, once again that night.

XxXxX

it was a clear, bright night. The luminesent, full moon was out, once again. Ashton, Helen, and their now 8 year old son, Yugi, were walking home from the movie theatre. They lived about 7 blocks from Domino Theatre. A short walk, but just long enough for trouble to jump them. They were walking through an alley, which was a short cut they always used, already halfway home, when a man walked out from the shadows, knife in one hand, a bottle of whiskey in the other, but he was still very sober. Ashton's famly had sent this gooney to 'take care' of Helen and Ashton. Yugi was just a bonus.

His redish-brownish eyes were bloodshot, his raven black hair greasy as all hell, his teeth (or what was left of them) were yellow and rotting. His dirty, stained clothes smelled like fecies and urine, and were less like actual clothes, and more like a bunch of rags sewn together.

He lunged at Ashton, stabbing him in the stomache. He then wasted no time running behind Helen and plunge the ruby-red, glinting, already slick silver blade into her back, the tip coming out between her breasts.

As he watched them die, he then noticed Yugi, behind a dumpster, hoping to not be noticed. The mad man liked how innocent and sweet Yugi looked, and decided that he would take the run home, rape him, kill him, then throw him in some dumpster. He started walking towards Yugi, going to carry out his plan. Yugi was frightened and tried to back away, but the dumpster blocked his path. He then looked behind the murderer, and saw his father standing up, leaning against one of the brick walls, with his pistol in hand, aimed and pulling the trigger. The bullet hit the man in the lungs and came out of his right pectorial. Said murderer then fell backwards in pain. Helen, Yugi's mother, then grabbed his knife and slit his throat, making sure he was dead. Yugi was now standing above the three dead bodies, covered in the blood of his parents. He watched, frozen, as a crimson pool of blood surrounded his now dead parents. He then let out a blood chilling, ear splitting scream, and in no time he saw police light coming towards him.

Yugi's mind was then cast into darkness. He knew how this dream ended, he knew what happened next. Reliving this memory could only mean two things. It was his birthday, and it was the anniversary of his parents untimley, and malicious murder.

XxXxX

Yugi: O_O

Atem:...HEEEAATHEEEERRRR!

Me: Oh shit! Bye gotta run before Atem murders me. Theaxher and Babi, do the honooOORRS. AAAHHHHH!

Theaxher: Again we do not ow-(Heather's scream in the background)...do not own 'Yu-gi-Oh!' what-so-ever.

Atem: GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Babi: Please review and please excuse me, for now I must go and chase Atem and kill him for hurting my master. GGGRRRR...GGRRRAAAAAAA!

Atem: AAAAHHHHH!

Theaxher:...HA HA HA HA HA! Atem screamed like a GIRL! Anyways please review. Heather has no idea how she came up with this scene and knows she is going to be hated. Chao!S


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

I want to thank winged sapphire wolf-san for giving me the inspiration to write these last two chapters. She is a wonderful writer and is currently working on her "Talent Show" series. Me, Theaxher, and Havoc will be in either the third or fourth part, where you will finally know what we look like and what Havoc looks like in human form. That is very important if you're reading my other story, Why? Part One: Questions and Elusive Answers. Sapphire's story is a Mobium-shipping series and I love it, so check it out if you're interested! Now, on with the show! And I'm sorry for not updating in like a half month, but Writer's Block has been on me ass 24-7 days a freaking week. I will do my best to get past it.

XxXxX

Atem had woken up to Yugi silently shifting around, to find said teen in his arms. The boy was silently crying -the shimmering diamond tears slowly cascading down his small, round, pale, angelic face- in his sleep. Atem was instantly cradling Yugi in his arms, trying to calm sobbing teen. Soon enough, the teen's sobs turned into soft whimpers, then feeble hiccups, and then stopped all together, though he was still shaking. Atem looked at the digital clock beside the bed. It read 5:36 a.m. His eyes were quickly focused back on Yugi, for the boy emitted a small gasp when he awoke from his horrible nightm- no, memory. The look in his eyes made Atem want to cry, for the teen's eyes were filled to the brim with pure, complete, and utter terror, and also held the look he had last night, haunting almost. Atem was now past worrying, he was scared. Scared about what Yugi had remembered that made the teen tremble in fear. Yugi then leapt forward, grasping Atem's shirt in his small yet defined hands, crying again. Atem slipped his tanned arms around Yugi's waist, letting him cry. They stayed like until Yugi fell asleep again about an hour later.

XxXxX

Atem had ordered breakfast for Joey, Yugi, and himself. They slowly ate, still sleepy, well, Joey at least. The blonde had recently woken up to the smell of food. (A/N: SUCH A PUPPY!) Yugi was seemingly better, but Joey knew better. He knew that Yugi was hiding behind a mask of fake emotions.

Yes, Joey knew about it all, about his parents' death, Yugi's predicament, and about the will. He never told Yugi though, for his grandfather asked that it was to be kept a secret, but most of all, he knew that they had died in Egypt. At the time, Yugi and his parents had lived in Egypt for about a month due to business reasons. The only reason Yugi moved to Japan, was to live with his grandfather. Nobody really knew anything about this, and the few that knew, were quiet about it.

Joey was worried and afraid of what Yugi might do this year. The teen blamed him for his parents' death, and still does. Last year, he cut himself and lost a rather large amount of blood. When he was found in his room, unconscious and surrounded by his own blood, he was rushed to the ER by an ambulance. When Joey visited the next day, he made Yugi promise to never be so reckless again, but that didn't stop Joey from worrying.

Once they had finished, Atem tapped Yugi on the shoulder. The teen turned around to face Atem, and asked, "Yeah?"

Atem smiled and asked in return, "How do you and Joey feel about going somewhere today? I already have a place in mind. What do you say?"

Yugi was silent for a moment. _I already had plans but I could always do them later. Why not?_ When Yugi was met with silence in his mind, he turned towards Joey and asked if he wanted to go. Too engrossed in his food, he answered with a simple "Mm-hmm" without even bothering to pay attention to the question, much less their conversation. (A/N: Lazy pup!) Yugi then turned back to Atem, who was eagerly awaiting an answer. Yugi simply nodded, and Atem grinned happily. Yugi then asked, "What time do you want to leave? It's already 10 a.m."

"Well, I was hoping to leave now. That okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes."

"Sure thing." _Grandpa, here we come!_

XxXxX

"For the last time, where are we going Atem!"

"You'll see."

They were now in a cab and Yugi had been asking the same question over and over, and was now very, _very, __**very, **_frustrated. Joey on the other hand was watching this all with a small and indiscrete smirk on his lips. He knew where they were going and was very amused at how everything was going.

_Flashback_

_Atem had pulled Joey out of the room and away from the door, into the hotel's lobby. He then stopped and turned to stare at the blonde, puppy-like boy. Atem then suddenly said, "Tell him and you are dead."_

"_I don't doubt it," _at least, not with that killer stare,_ Joey silently added in his mind. He then was very confused. His curiosity piqued, asked, "Wait, tell who what?"_

"_Just listen." And listen Joey did._

_Atem told him everything about Solomon's plan to surprise Yugi, and he understood why. After all, he would gain an entire company today, though Atem didn't know about that part. All Joey did at the end was smirk, saying, "So dis is how he's gonna reveal it, eh? I should've known." The blonde then burst out laughing, though softly so as not to gain the attention of the entire lobby. "__**Watashi wa rikai shite**__, Atem."_

"_Thank you Joey."_

_End Flashback_

Joey softly snickered, remembering the conversation. Yugi's acute hearing noticed this and asked, "What's so funny Joey?!"

"You guys. You're acting like a couple." That instantly had the two shutting up, with Yugi violently blushing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, JONOUCHI!" Yugi yelled violently.

"HEY! Don't call me by that!" Joey replied just as loud.

"Why?" Atem asked, getting intrigued.

"It's his full name. Joey is his nick-name."

"Ooooohh." Atem said knowingly. His real name was Yami, but liked to be called Atem instead. Why? Simple, he thought it sounded better. (Atem in the background: I do not!...Okay, maybe.)

"What?! I like it!"

"We know," Yugi and Atem said simultaneously. When they had passed a Bp (Don't know if they really have these in Egypt but just think they do for now), Atem pulled out a blindfold. This was the part he had not told Joey. Yugi, being the curious teen he is, asked the question that he and the mutt had been wondering about.

"Why do you have a blindfold, Atem?" He didn't answer. He only said, "Yugi, turn around please." Yugi cautiously and timidly, did as he was asked, and Atem tied the blindfold around Yugi's head, right on his eyes. Now Yugi was worrying. Why had Atem asked him to turn around? Why is he putting a blindfold around my head? Was I wrong to trust a stranger? Is he gonna kill Joey and I? Will I have to watch Joey die, like I watched my parents die, while I'm as helpless as a newborn kit?! All of these questions, and more, ran through Yugi's head, over and over, never ending. _This is it. I'm gonna die, I know it,_ Yugi thought to himself. All his thoughts stopped in their tracks when he heard Atem's smooth and silky baritone voice softly and gently talking behind him, as if trying to sooth him, which was exactly what he was trying to do. He had noticed Yugi's very tense state after he had finished tying the blindfold, and was trying to ease what-ever was worrying the small birthday-boy.

"Don't worry Yugi, I won't hurt you. I just want it to be a surprise. Is that alright?"

"You shouldn't be doing that to Yugi, Atem," Joey said worriedly. He remembered when he, Tristan, and Duke, all played a prank on Yugi. Let's just say, as soon as the blindfold came out, all hell broke loose. He still got shivers when he remembered it. Joey was surprised it didn't again when Atem brought out the blindfold.

"It's alright. I…I trust Atem," Yugi said before Atem could reply. Too say the two were…surprised was an understatement. Atem was estatic as all hell, while Joey just mentally deflated, surprised he trusted Atem having met not even a week ago. He was so surprised, he couldn't even reply, unlike Atem.

"REALLY?! BOO-YAH!"

"Not so loud please, Atem. It hurt my ears…Hey, I can't hear Joey. Is he okay?"

"Just looks…let down maybe? It's hard to tell with his blank fac- wait…He-he's smiling!"

"Joey?"

"Ya Yug?"

"You…alright?"

"Better. Much better." There was silence for a few minutes, until Yugi felt the taxi stop. The driver called out, "We're here," and then all was silent. Yugi heard the doors open and Atem along with Joey stepped out. Yugi, being blindfolded and all, was helped out by Atem. He then heard doors open and felt cool hair coming through the previously opened doors. He heard whispers from inside, but they all stopped as soon as they walked in. Atem, along with Joey, walked Yugi inside. They turned many times until they came to another door. When they opened it, Atem took off Yugi's blindfold, and he finally got to see what everything looked like.

The walls were a deep red, like Atem's eyes, with lights every few feet. The floor had sand colored carpeting. The door was milk white, with a seemingly golden doorknob. The room inside, however, was pitch dark. The trio walked and jest as Yugi heard the door clicked shut, the lights flashed on and multiple shouts of "Surprise!" were heard throughout the room. Yugi hid his eyes as the lights turned on, being too bright after finally getting accustomed to the dark, even if only slightly. What he saw when he let his eyes open, amazed him to no end. There were lots of people, people he knew and had yet to meet. All were standing in front of him, smiling. The people he knew that were there were Tristan, Tea, Duke, Ryou, Malik, Mai, Kaiba, Bakura, Marik, and last but not least, the tanned beauty, Theaxher. (Theaxher in the background: WHAT THE HELL! I mean I know I'm a girl but not that fucking girly!) The person Yugi was the most happy to see out of everyone though, was his dear grandfather. Yugi was puzzled to no end that he wasn't hurt.

Yugi, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open just simply stated, "…..Huh?" Everyone, besides Kaiba, burst into laughter, especially Bakura, Malik, and someone else who looked exactly like Atem. Yugi stared at the person, amazed. Atem noticed.

Atem walked up to the stranger. He then put an arm around him just as the other did, both grinning Cheshire cat grins. They leaned on each other slightly, Atem legs crossed while the other had them shoulder width apart. When nothing was explained, Yugi snapped.

"….What the hell going on here?! Who is he," Yugi said pointing to the strange stranger, "what happened to grandpa, how was this even afforded, and how did everyone get here-." Yugi's ranting suddenly stopped when he spotted the big cake. His knees started wobbling, eyes getting big and round, and his mouth started watering. He looked up at the cake which was probably twice his size, if not less, and quietly said, "Cake," as if he was whimpering. Solomon knew his biggest weakness when it came to food was sweets, especially cake and chocolate ice cream. He also knew that because of the cake, he would be spared having to explain his lies, for now.

As Yugi said 'Cake' everyone began laughing to hell, Kaiba even chuckled! I mean, come on! Kaiba, The cold-hearted bastard with no emotion, chuckled and showed some humanity for once! Atem and his 'friend' walked up to Yugi. Atem and said friend cleared their throat at the same time. Yugi turned away from the cake and looked towards Atem and company. When they spoke, they spoke in turns, as if they could read each other's mind.

"Hello Yugi," Atem started.

"My name is," the other then continued and stopped. (A/N: This might get a bit tricky, so be careful)

"Yami, and this my,"

"Twin. Atem talked about you so much, and I,"

"Just couldn't wait to meet. Right?"

"Of course, Twin."

"Now onto,"

"The festivities,"

"Of your,"

"Birthday."

"Why don't we start now, Yugi," They both said in perfect unison.

_I might just go insane,_ Yugi thought. The night went fine from there. First they enjoyed some cake. Then they gave presents. Duke got Yugi a deck of cards, poker chips, and a set of black dice with violet dots to show the numbers, challenging him to play a game with him soon. Tea got him the new wheels he had been waiting to come out. Tristan got him a new kit for another skateboard. Malik got him a pair of gold, upside-down, miniature, pyramid earrings. Ryou got him a free pass to Valley Fair during Halloween Haunt coming up in October. Mai got him a new outfit, one he wanted since two weeks ago. When it was Kaiba's turn, he just said, "This birthday party with your friends with all this is what I did, so Happy Birthday." Bakura and Malik didn't know what to get him, so both chipped in to get him a new computer monitor, since they had heard Yugi's got too old and crashed. Theaxher somehow got Yugi the only limited Edition, foil Dark Magician card in the world of Duel Monsters. Yugi used to play but in the end, just decided to collect them for their pictures (A/N: That's what I do!). Dark Magician had always been his favorite card, so being able to have this particular card made him happy beyond heaven.

All Yugi could say was a very awed, "Thank you, thank you all." It wasn't over yet.

Grandpa, Joey, Yami, and Atem, walked up to the birthday teen together, and Atem pulled out the box from before they left for the airport, but this time it was wrapped in wrapping paper. It was a mixture of Violet, Crimson, Blue, and Black, all of the colors simply swirling into each other and mixing to create different hues. It was beautiful. Yugi almost didn't have to heart to open it. Key word there, Almost. Within seconds it was opened, the paper unharmed somehow, and Now Yugi was holding the skateboard he was trying to save up for. The 'Star Board'. It was the same board Kaiba and Atem has thought would fit in with his performance the best.

Me: Well, I suck.

Havoc: You just realize the truth

Theaxher: *Hits Havoc on the head and stifles his yelling* And why do you think that, Heather.

Me: I just realized that some of the ways I do this story are really corny…Anyways, don't forget to check out winged sapphire wolf's Mobium-shipping story that Me, Theaxher, and Havoc premiere in.

Theaxher: Until then-

Havoc: Chao!

Definitions:

Watashi wa rikai shite- Literally means "I understand" in Japanese


	11. Chapter 11

Me: I have not updated for a while, so shall update…NOW! NOTE: I have trimester finals coming up so….yeah. Anyway! Onto the story! XD

Chapter Eleven

Yugi stared at the board in amazement. These four people got this for him!? He couldn't believe it! Yugi stared up at the four figures of Solomon, Joey, Yami, and Atem. He started to tear up. His mouth flapped open and closed, but not a single word was able to be said. Atem and Yami chuckled softly, while everyone else, except Kaiba, came and gave one big group hug.

After the touching moment ended, the presents were put away and cake was served. The small, yet extravagant, lasted for hours. Sometime later, Kaiba said he had to leave for certain reasons, and Tristan and Tea walked off, obviously drunk from the drinks that came out after a bit. Everyone who was present shook their heads, and the people of the small skateboarding gang whispered under their breath, "Finally!" some time or another during the party. All night, Yami and Atem were by Yugi's side. Yami was on Yugi's right while Atem was on his other. The two twins had one arm each on Yugi's shoulders. Soon the party was over. When everyone was about to leave, Solomon called for everyone's attention. He grabbed Yugi and brought him to the front.

"Now as most of you know, today may be a happy day but at the same time, is not. I have one final gift, though it is not my own," Solomon said. He then whispered so that only Yugi could here and said, "But your parents." Yugi didn't change his facial expression when his grandfather said this.

"This is something that _They_ left for him. I was told to keep from him until today." He turned Yugi around and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yugi. Today is the day that you will inherit something of _His_. You may not know this, but today, you inherit _His_ million dollar worth company. You've been kept in the dark about it because _They_ requested it. It was to protect you. _His_ family is nothing but a bunch of greedy bastards. They want nothing but money and power in this world and they would kill to get it. Ever since _They_ died, I've been taking care of the company. The media knows nothing except some random person owns it, but tomorrow, when you walk into that building, everyone will know. The title of the company has been passed onto you. The company name is **very **well known. It's called Uotum co." At this, amny gasps were heard. The only ones who didn't gasp were Atem, Yami, and Yugi. Yugi had a straight face, while Yami stared at Atem with surprise, who had wide, disbelieving eyes. After the noise settled down, Atem spoke.

"Wait. He's the 'mysterious and missing heir'? I thought the heir was kidnapped during the murder? There wasn't a third body found. The news only stated that the owner of the company Uotum and his wife were murdered while the child was missing?! What's going on here," Atem said, slowly raising his voice until it came to a shout.

"The News People had to go by the _Their_ Will. It was asked sometime before the murder, in private, that the News People do not disclose that information. The truth is that all of the owners and workers of such news areas were deep friends of the couple. Don't ask me how, they never told me," Solomon said in a grave voice. "When the situation was told to them, they went along with it but told them that as soon as the day Yugi's eighteenth birthday was over, it would be public."

During the entire exchange, Yugi's face was down, his blonde bangs shadowing his face so no one was able to tell what he was feeling. Sometime during Atem's rant, Yami went up and gently hugged Yugi. Yami could tell just by looking that the young teen, now company president, would burst into tears at any second. And burst he did, but silently.

By the time everyone else noticed what was wrong, Yugi had two pairs of comforting arms around him. One was Solomon; the other pair was (obviously) Yami. The teen was crying so hard that tears cascaded down his face as if a great dam had been broken. Yet, he made no sound what so ever, except for the occasional sniffle.

Everyone just let him be. He didn't need pity; he already had enough of that. What the teen needed was understanding and support from family. Even though Yami was not family, they let him go. He obviously understood what kind of pain Yugi was going through. Soon everyone left for home. Yugi was let go of and left to himself to think. Solomon and Yami left to go and wait by the entrance. Atem just stood there in shock. Yugi walked up to him, face still downcast, and stopped one step away. Before Atem knew what was happening…..

SLAP!

Atem looked at the teen, bewildered. Yugi slowly lifted his head. Atem finally saw his face and was broken from his trance. Yugi was crying again, but even more tears were falling than before.

His bangs stuck his cherubic face. His amethyst eyes were puffy, glassy, and red. Tears fell down his cheeks in small bursts. His jaw was tense and his teeth were clamped together. Altogether, Yugi looked like a small, lost, scared, and confused little child. Just like how he looked during his parent's private funeral, only worse. It was obvious that Yugi had kept a lid on his emotions ever since that fateful night, when his parents were murdered. Only now was it breaking.

"Why," Yugi whispered in a shaky, barely audible voice. It got louder. "WHY!? Why must you be the one to do….that." Yugi's voice went back to how it was before when he said that last word. Atem opened his mouth and spoke.

"Yugi-" Yugi ran past him. Atem's eyes widened. He twisted his body around and ran toward the doorway Yugi dashed through. He stopped at the hallway and looked down the end that went towards the entrance but he wasn't there. He turned his towards the other end just in time to catch the last glimpse of Yugi's retreating back as the agile teen turned down another hallway. Needless to say, Atem sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him after Yugi.

He ran after Yugi for an hour or two. Atem didn't know; he lost track of the time in his worry for Yugi. He forgot where he even was now and this was his childhood home. When Yugi disappeared, he panicked. When he saw where Yugi 'disappeared' to, he was confused. Why were they in the local graveyard?

XxXxX

Sorry for not updating in a while. I have decided that I will only type my stories on days I don't have school. I need to be able to focus on school work so I can graduate High School with a decent GPA and writing is getting in the way of that. Sorry! So, expect long periods without updates, okay? I will try to hurry with chapters but no promises. The inspiration for this chapter was…

Stand in the Rain by Superchick

Chao!


	12. Chapter 12

I am updating … That was stupid to say. Anyways, finals are over only to be replaced by new classes. Ugh. Dear Kami, help me. Alright! Onto the chapter!

XxXxX

Atem stopped at the entrance. When he looked through, he saw Yugi sitting against a large tombstone right in the middle of the graveyard. Atem remembered who it was for. It was in remembrance of the Mutou couple and their 'lost' son. Atem ran up to Yugi but stopped a couple of yards away. It was obvious that Yugi didn't notice him.

While running, Yugi had thought that he lost Atem. He purposely wound himself all through the town to lose anyone who was following. He didn't even look behind him when he reached the graveyard to make sure no one was there. He just ran to the place where he knew he would feel safe. So when Atem walked up and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, Yugi squeaked. Even though Atem found it funny, he didn't smile. Now as not the time for pleasantries and he knew this. This was the time of remorse.

Yugi's eyes were blood shot and glassy. He had a distant, far-away look in his eyes. When Atem looked into his eyes, he could not help but let a single tear slid down his face for when he looked into Yugi's eyes, it was if the teen's grief was his own. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He knew what he had to say but just didn't _know_ how to word them. He settled for closing his mouth, sitting down, and bringing the lamenting teen to his chest in a calming hug. They stayed there for the rest of the night, and during it all, only two words were said.

"Forgive me."

XxXxX

When morning came, Yugi and Atem were found by Yami and Solomon. They only woke up Atem. When he woke up, he stood, cradling Yugi in his arms. Solomon called a cab and when they got in, Yami was in the back with Atem, with a peacefully sleeping Yugi between them. Solomon opted to sit in the front and was allowed to do so by the cab driver. They then returned to the hotel and packed everything. They then left for the airport in a taxi that the head of the desk had called for. During the ride, Yugi woke up. Though he wanted to say something, he stayed silent. When they reached the airport and they were ready to board the plane, Yugi finally said something.

"I'm sorry. I acted like a spoiled brat. I won't let it happen again."

Solomon, Atem, and Yami looked at him strangely. It was Yami who replied what they all wanted to say.

"We're not upset about that. In fact we're no upset at all. Actually, we were really rather worried. We were worried that you might have run away or something drastic."

Yugi only smiled. Not a fake one, a real, shining smile that held no hint of the sadness the adult harbored before. Not another word was spoken as everyone boarded the plane. When they were seated, Yami, Yugi, and Atem were in one row of seats while Solomon was directly seated in front of Yami, next to the window. Atem sat on the outside while Yugi sat in the middle. After the plane took off and the turbulence was gone, Yugi asked a question.

"Where's everyone else?"

He had been wondering about this ever since the plane took off. He first thought that Joey and everyone else would come on the plan later, but when he saw no such familiar faces, he grew worried. Solomon had heard the question and eased the adult's already frayed nerves.

"Kaiba had them sent home in his jet. Fancy priss."

"Grandpa!"

"What?"

Yugi only shook his head in reply. Yami chuckled and Atem ruffled Yugi's hair playfully. Yugi swatted at the hand and just like that, the ride was like it should be, calm and relaxing. The rest of the ride was enjoyable. Nothing was wrong and the atmosphere was pleasant. Sometime during the ride, the twins fell asleep leaving Yugi to watch over them. While they were sleeping, Solomon turned in his seat and took a pic of the cute scene. When Yugi realized what just happened he blushed like a ripe tomato and half whined, half whispered, "Grrrraaanndpaaaaa!"

"Heh heh heh."

XxXxX

I am leaving it here. Okay! If you follow my stories or read ANY of my stories, you need to watch this video. It's a notice to you all! Here's the URL. Just put the YouTube thing in front and you're ready to go!

/watch?v=nKNccC53HGA

Also, the video is crappy and the audio is sorta messed up. And REVIEW! Pretty please? XD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yugi's P.O.V.

_This could be fun._

I was in of the Uotum Inc. building, seems innocent enough. That is until I noticed the giant crowd of people. News reporters, authors, editors, magazine people, interviewers, the general public - you name it. Heck, I think I even saw some people from the government! And let me tell you now, it's pretty hard _not_ to notice. And to top it…Grandpa ditched me…liar.

_Flashback: Twenty minutes or so_

"Don't worry Yugi," my grandfather said happily. I could feel my eyebrows twitching. While he off being was happy, I was stressed, nervous, aggravated, annoyed…a whole bunch of unpleasant feelings.

We were in the car, on our way to the main Japanese headquarters for the Uotum Inc. building in Tokyo. The thing is, it wasn't just me and Grandpa. Yami and Atem were invited by Grandpa too, without telling me if I might add. I know I should be happy but none of my friends should have been involved in this troublesome occasion. I mean that as a bad thing, not a good thing like it sounds.

It took us fifteen minutes to arrive at the building. The ride was filled with small, random chatter between Yami, Atem, and me. We were so engrossed in our conversation that we didn't even notice Grandpa sneaking out of the car. It wasn't until a few minutes later that we noticed that we even stopped, much less Grandpa leaving. It was then that we made note of his departure. I tried calling his phone but it was turned off.

"Um…Yugi," Yami said. There was a hint of something in his voice that I just couldn't tell what it was. I looked out the window…_Oh shit._

There was a shit ton of people just outside, looking for something. I looked to Atem and Yami again. Atem seemed indifferent while Yami's eyes had a mischievous glint to them and an insane grin to match. That could never be good. Now that I think about it, didn't Yami's voice have a sort of chilling touch to it before?

The twins looked at each other and I could see the gears turning in their heads. They nodded then looked back to me.

"Oh Yugi~" they said in unison. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,_I thought to myself again. They grabbed my arms before I could even blink.

"We have a very…'delicious' plan, but-" Atem started. I inwardly scowled. _Not this again._

"-we need your cooperation for it to work," Yami finished.

They started whispering in my ear and told me the plan. As they gave me the run-down of it all, an insane grin of my own started to creep across my cheeks as my eyes gave off a devious shine. This brings us to my present thought.

_This could be fun._

Time to raise some hell.

XxXxX

Leaving it there for now. Sorry it's so short. I'm having some trouble with the plot itself. *sigh* Oh well. Anyways, I'm going to be putting up a poll starting on the first of May. I want you readers to decide what to do in my spare time when I'm done posting the chapter of the month. There will only be two choices and you only get to choose one. It will end on the first day of August. On another note, next up for updating for May is my story Master. And thanks to badanaye for Betaing this chappie! I suggest you check her stories , see ya later peeps!

Chao!


End file.
